Radical Party (Telamon)
The Radical Party, also known as the Radical Centrist Party, was founded in 2550 by a collective of liberal intellectuals, businessmen and secularists that believed the political system of Telamon needed energising with a new party of the centre. The Radicals promote free-market economics, secularism, and a limited welfare state. They embrace libertarian market-values, with an acceptence of the permissive society and liberal social values. Foundation Kristian Donson, a successful businessman and philosopher from the island of Migadon, decided to enter politics after feeling there was not a powerful centrist party that appealed specifically to the middle-classes, businesses and liberal intelligentsia. Donson met with a group of liberal intellectuals, businessmen and women, and secularists in the Migadon city of Parah to discuss the formation of a new party. Amongst those assembled were libertarian economist Fieren Goldmark, human rights activist Umberto Caccini, and Migadon D.A Luanna Silverton. Ideology Kristian Donson founded the Radical Party on the idea of centrism and liberalism, which he believed was lacking on the political ballot list. Due to this centrism, the Radical Party can be very flexible in its political orientation, and depends on the alignment of its allies and the alignment of its leader. Under Kristian Donson, the Radicals were marked as moderately socially conservative and economically liberal, collaborating with centre-right parties in government. Towards the end of his leadership, the party shifted more to the left, due to its co-operation with first the DCD and the LSD, and later the TACP. Under Umberto Caccini the party has been seen as liberal on social issues, and more economically moderate. Caccini, as a Social Radical, emphasises the necessity of a state to make provision for the poor, and this message was echoed by the first Radical President, Natalaya Petrovskaya-Guillaume. Conversely, the Radicals have strongly supported the tax and spending cuts brought in by Finance Minister Fieren Goldmark, and his reforms to the state pension and benefits system. Party Structure The party is broken into three distinct wings: The Market-Liberals, led by Deputy Party Leader Fieren Goldmark, which strongly embrace free-market capitalism and tend to be more socially conservative. The Social Radicals, led by Party Leader Umberto Caccini, who are strident advocates of a secular and permissive society, and have a tendency to envisage a wider role for government in the economy and social affairs. A third wing, the Moderates, led by former Migadon D.A and Justice Minister Luanna Silverton, try to strike a central path between the two groups, offering a free market economic outlook with a socially liberal agenda. These wings provide the party with a degree of independence and flexibility on issues, but can also result in bickering and in-fighting. Since the party is a loose grouping of like-minded interest groups, the wings allow the party to appeal to a wider electorate. Members of each wing: The Market-Liberals: Fieren Goldmark (Finance, Faction Leader), Kristian Donson (former Party Leader, 2550-2560), Jan Rubenstein (Defence), Maria Snowdon (Health and Social Services), Thomas Kettering (former President), Patrick Ellson (Environment and Tourism) The Social Radicals: Umberto Caccini (Party Leader, Faction Leader), Nora Paxman (Internal Affairs), Martin Wainwright (Education and Culture), Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume (President), Georges Immanuel (Science and Technology) The Moderates: Luanna Silverton (Justice, Faction Leader), Winston Travers (Infrastructure and Transport), Anne-Patrie Gillson (Food and Agriculture), Eric Armand (Foreign Affairs, Presidential candidate '60), Rodfram Stresseman (Trade and Industry) Manifesto Pledges Manifesto pledges: - Universal flat tax of 10% on income, complimented by increased environmental taxation, increased taxation on alcohol and cigarettes, and a religious taxation. - A massive public works scheme, in order to draw people off the dole, and into employment, payed for by loans. - Privatization of key several state-owned industry, while financing a generous welfare state. - Recognise gay marriage and abortion rights Views Views of each wing on key issues: Abortion Market-Liberals: Divided Social Radicals: Pro-Choice Moderates: Pro-Choice Euthanasia: Market-Liberals: Pro-choice Social Radicals: Pro-choice Moderates: Pro-choice '' '''The Death Penalty': Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: Against Moderates: Against Nationalized services, industry, and media: Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: For Moderates: Divided Nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons use: Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: Against Moderates: Against Gay Marriage: Market-Liberals: Divided Social Radicals: For Moderates: For Secular society: Market-Liberals: Divided Social Radicals: For '' Moderates: ''Divided Free Trade: Market-Liberals: For Social Radicals: Divided Moderates: For Income Tax: Market-Liberals: Against Social Radicals: For Moderates: Against Party Leader and Deputy Party Leader Umberto Caccini: -Party Leader (2561 - present) -Foreign Minister (2555 - 2558) -Former human rights activist and academic. -Leader of the Social Radical wing of the party, second largest wing, centre-left. -Caccini was constantly in a battle against party founder Kristian Donson over social policy, and became a dividing figure amongst the left and right of the party. Ultimately, Donson returned his hold onto the party due to Luanna Silverton's leadership of the Moderate wing, which worked closely with the Market-Liberals, despite being accused of a left-wing bias. -Holds alot of sway amongst the liberal intelligentsia of the party. -Recently came out as bisexual, which received rebukes from the right wing of the party. -Won the party leadership election of 2561, after Kristian Donson's retirement, promising to continue Donson's successes and no major change of direction of the party, except the further embracing of Radicalism. - After an uncertain start as party leader, due to the presumption that Fieren Goldmark would win the contest, Caccini was able to rebrand the Radicals without radically changing their ideology. He emphasised their economic competency and ideological flexibility. - In the November 2565 electiom, his first election as Party Leader, the Radicals shot up from the second smallest party to the second largest, guaranteeing Caccini's continuing role as Leader. - After the electoral victory, Caccini announced Fieren Goldmark, his main competitor and rival within the party, his new Deputy Leader. Many believed that Nora Paxman, who acted as interrim Leader, would be assured the place, but Caccini felt that the right-wing needed to be pacified with one of their own. - While supporting Thomas Kettering's presidency bid, Caccini made it obvious that the President and the majority of the Party were headed in different directions. Caccini attempted to maintain his liberal and minorly-statist credentials, while Kettering envisaged wide-spread privatisation. - In the snap election of Novemember 2568, the Radicals lost 13 seats, but Caccini vowed to remain leader - he blamed Kettering's weak presidency for the Radicals' defeat, and not his party leadership. - Despite worries that his electability and competence may have been dipping, Umberto Caccini was able to turn around his previous defeat in the election of October 2572 and win 21.56% of the electorate, along with a Presidential election, the largest Radical victory in their history. - In October 2573, Caccini scored a 54% approval rating from members of the Radical Party, in contrast to his Deputy who received 79%. His scored higher with non-Radicals at 68%, but Goldmark still maintained a 1% lead with an approval rating for 69%. - In November 2574, Caccini announced that he would resign his position as Party Leader after the next legislative election. He claimed, "it is...apparent that my own personal political views are no longer in line with the majority of party members...I feel it time to pass over the mantle of party leadership after the next election". Fieren Goldmark: -Finance Minister ('' 2555 - 2569'') -Deputy Party Leader (2565 - present) -After Kristian Donson's retirement, Goldmark ascended to leader of the Market-Liberal wing of the Party. -Respected libertarian economist, and old friend of Donson. -Considered 'the brains' behind the Radicals' economic policies. -Despite his emphasis on free-market economics, is a social liberal, and sits between the Market-Liberal and Moderate camp. - He has won the respect of Parliament, and has received praise from allies and opposition alike, for his innovative fiscal policy and uncompromising commitment to accuracy. - He was appointed Deputy Party Leader by Umberto Caccini in 2565 in a surprise attempt to unite the right and left of the party. This coincided with President Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume's "Fair Deal", aimed at de-polarising politics. - Goldmark served the longest term as Finance Minister in Telamonese history, serving in the role for over 14 years. His term as Finance Minister was marked by high growth and impressive economic strength, as well as an increase in personal purchasing power, but also an increase in wealth disparity and unemployment. - Goldmark once again returned to the Finance ministry at the insistence of President Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume. She remarked, "Fieren Goldmark is the only man in whom I have absolute faith in managing our economy successfully." Front Bench Luanna Silverton: - Former District Attorney of Migadon. - Justice Minister (2561 - 2562; 2572 - present) -Leader of the Moderate Wing of the party, smallest wing, centrist (although accused of centre-left sympathy by the right of the party) -Silverton believes in appeasing all wings of the party, and has declared her intention to run as Deputy of the Party, was defeated by Fieren Goldmark in her bid. -Staunch Catholic, Silverton is adamantly pro-life, which goes against the grain of the majority of the party. Nora Paxman - Internal Affairs Minister (2558 - 2561) - Acting Party Leader (2560-2561) - Member of the Social Radical wing of the party; closely allied with Umberto Caccini. - Trained as a barrister, but went on to pursue a career in academics. - Specialised in social politics, especially gay and lesbian rights. - Came out as a lesbian shortly before accepting the post of Internal Affairs Minister. - At Kristian Donson's request, Paxman was appointed acting Party Leader, due to her status as a major Social Radical (in order to avoid rumours the party was drifting to the right), and detached enough from the party contest. - Along with Luanna Silverton, Paxman was tipped to be appointed as Umberto Caccini's deputy, but contrary to expectation, Fieren Goldmark was given the role to pacify the rebellious right-wing of the party that distrusted Caccini's left-wing appeal. Winston Travers - Infrastructure and Transport Minister (2558 - 2561) - Member of the Moderate wing of the party - Closely allied with the trade union movement, but a willing negotiator for greater integration with the private sector. - Former trade union leader (2543 - 2550) - Lost in third place to Umberto Caccini and Luanna Silverton in the party leadership election. Jan Rubenstein - Defence Minister (2562-2569; 2572 - present) - Member of the Market-Liberal wing of the party. - A strong ally of Kristian Donson's "responsible liberty" ideology and Thomas Kettering's conservative social policy. Maria Snowdon - Health and Social Services Minister (2572 - present) - Member of the Market-Liberal wing of the party. - A passionate campaigner for anti-waste, Snowdon oversaw the privatisation of the NHS, one of the most controversial pieces of legislation in the history of Telamon. - She also brought about the privatisation of higher education, and installed a new curriculum based on testing and examination instead of the old model based on creativity. - These major reforms have raised Snowdon's standing in the party, and it is believed that she is a prominent figure in the right-wing of the party, closely allied with Jan Rubenstein and Fieren Goldmark. Martin Wainwright - Education and Culture Minister (2561-2562) - Member of the Social Radical wing of the party. Patrick Ellson - Shadow Environment and Tourism Minister (2565 - present) - Member of the Market-Liberal wing of the party. Rodfram Stresseman - Trade and Industry Minister (2572 - present) - Member of the Moderate wing of the party. Georges Immanuel - Shadow Science and Technology Minister (2561- present) - Member of the Social Radical wing of the party. Anne-Patrie Gillson - Shadow Food and Agriculture Minister (2575 - present) - Member of the Moderate wing of the party. Former Ministers and Shadow Ministers Robert Ebert: -Shadow Trade and Industry Minister (2550-2555; 2558-2559) -Trade and Industry Minister (2555 - 2558) -Member of the Market-Liberal wing of the party; a close friend of Kristian Donson. -Former CEO of a major national bank. -Criticised by the left of the party as a ruthless Malthusian, while heralded by the right wing as an ardent supporter and leader of the Radical Party’s classical liberal tendency. -Resigned from the Shadow Cabinet in June 2559, to be replaced by Moderate Rodfram Stresseman. -Now works as a party campaigner and spokesman. Anton Smith - Shadow Environment and Tourism Minister (2550-2561; 2561- 2565) - Environment and Tourism Minister (2561-2562) - Attempted to introduce privatisation reforms to the environmental sector, but was unsuccessful. - Returned to the backbenches in 2565. Eva Pfeiffer - Shadow Science and Technology Minister (2550- 2561) - Member of the Moderate wing of the party. - Resigned after Umberto Caccini received the party leadership. Derek Swanson: -Food and Agriculture Minister (2555 - 2569) -Member of the Moderate Wing of the party -Believes in a supply-side agrarian outlook -Published a thesis entitled “''Liberalism and Agrarianism: Partners of the Future?” in 2554 to minor success. -Along with Fieren Goldmark, he is the longest-serving Radical Minister, and has won some considerable praise for his quiet, efficient management style. - As a senior party figure, Swanson was appointed acting Deputy Party Leader from 2560-2561. - Alongside Fieren Goldmark, he is one of the longest-serving government ministers, serving in his role for over 14 years. - He resigned from politics in April 2575, citing old age as his reason. Former Leaders ', Leader of the Radical Party (2550- 2560)]] Kristian Donson: -Founder and Leader of the Party (2550 - 2560) -Also leader of the Market-Liberal wing of the party, the largest wing, centre-right. -Former businessman and philosopher from Migadon. -Promotes an ideology of 'responsible liberty', stressing economic freedom and a moderately conservative social policy. -Enjoys whisky, opera, horse-riding and women. Is known to have had numerous affairs, and to have divorced 4 wives. -Retired from politics after the landslide Radical defeat of 2560, and refused to name a successor. He did comment that, "Fieren Goldmark has proved himself more a Leader for this party than I have!" Presidential Candidates Dr. Eric Armand, Ph.D Election: July 2560 Age: 62 Party Wing: Moderate Fiscal: Liberal Social: Liberal Endorsements: Umberto Caccini, Luanna Silverton, Nora Paxman Profession: Civil Servant, Army Captain, Lecturer Religious Beliefs: Unitarian Born into an affluent family -his father a Unitarian preacher and mother a private school Dean- was a bright child and an eager learner. He went on to study Economics at the University of Migadon, and then received his doctorate in Philosophy. He worked for many years in the Foreign Service, before joining the Armed Forces to seek a more 'practical vocation'. When leaving the Army, Armand returned to the University of Migadon to teach Philosophy. He was an active member of the Radical Party since its birth, considered a member of the 'Migadon Clique', a group of wealthy liberal intellectuals that were mostly responsible for the funding of the party in its earliest days. While fostering close relations with party leader Kristian Donson, Armand is an active proponent of social liberalisation, and has sits in the Moderate camp of the party. Armand has supported the fianncial reforms of Radical Finance Minister Fieren Goldmark, and supports a limited welfare state, which he calls 'an investment in the public good'. He supports free-market economics, but understands the need for limited state intervention. He espouses a policy of 'ordoliberalism', and seeks the creation of a 'social market'. After his defeat in the 2560 presidential election, Armand joined the Radical Shadow Cabinet, replacing Umberto Caccini as Foreign Affairs spokesman. DEFEATED: 14,306,798 votes - 12.69% - 5th place Presidents Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume Election: November 2561, October 2572 Age: 41 Party Wing: Social Radical Fiscal: Moderate Social: Liberal Endorsements: Umberto Caccini, Nora Paxman, Winston Travers, Democratic Capitalist Party, Telamon Anarcho-Capitalist Party Profession: Professional tennis player, Philanthropist Religious Beliefs: Agnostic Natalya Petrovskaya was born into a family of working-class immigrants, the youngest daughter of the Petrovski family. Growing up with 5 siblings, Natalya found solace in tennis, and was recognised at a young age as something of a tennis protege. Natalya never achieved a university education, instead honing her skills as a professional tennis player, first of national standing, and then at an international level. At the age of 25, Natalya was recognised as the Women's World Tennis Champion, and was endorsed for a number of products, becoming a household name. While tennis was her passion, Natalya was a keen philanthropist, and was deeply concerned with the working-classes and immigrant minorities that she had once been a part of. She famously mentioned her political activism in her acceptence speech for the World Tennis Trophy, cauing controversy when accused of politicising the sport. She joined the Radical Party at its formation, belonging to the Left-Liberal wing of the Party, closely aligned with Umberto Caccini. In her presidential candidacy speech, she mentioned her key concerns as: economic progress, social justice, environmental reform and civil rights bolstering. She criticses the Conservative opposition for its unfeeling position towards immigrants and the working-classes, but scorns the socialist left-wing for its concentration of power in the state. Natalya believes that citizens, particularly the under-represented, should be 'stakeholders in democracy'. Upon receiving the Presidency (first Radical Party's candidate to do so) she pledged her commitment to a fair system of government, which she calls the 'Fair Deal'. Her top priorities are the fusion of market and public interests, environmental reconciliation and immigration reform. Natalya won the biggest presidential landslide since Mitt Romney in the July 2554 Presidential election seven years before. She is the first woman President to serve in 70 years, since Karen Debs won the Presidential election in December 2491. She decided not to stand for re-election, and received a standing ovation from Parliament for her Closing Speech to the House. She endorsed Radical Party candidate, Thomas Kettering, in the 2565 election. After Thomas Kettering's refusal to stand for re-election, the RRP ascended to the Presidency. At the insistence of Party Leader Umberto Caccini, Natalya agreed to put herself forward as a United Liberal candidate in order to end the Conservative coalition. She was once again successful, coinciding with a massive Radical victory in the legislative elections, and on winning the presidency for the second time emphasised her new term would promote social justice, economic strength and moderation. She claims that she will embody all three wings of the Radical Party in her Presidency, to create a truly Radical Telamon. VICTORIOUS: 60,010,332 votes - 58.17% - 1st place, endorsed by the Democratic Capitalist Party and the Telamon Anarcho-Capitalist Party VICTORIOUS: 63,207,772 votes - 54.49% - 1st place, endorsed by the Democratic Capitalist Party and the Telamon Anarcho-Capitalist Party Thomas Kettering Election: November 2565 Age: 49 Party Wing: Market-Liberal Fiscal: Libertarian Social: Moderate Endorsements: Fieren Goldmark, Kristian Donson, Maria Snowdon, Jan Rubenstein, Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume Profession: Barrister, CEO of Kettering Gold Mining Religious Beliefs: Catholic Thomas Kettering was born into a middle-class family, the son of a Director of Goldmining Company and a High School Teacher, with two siblings. His family were active in their local Church community, and Kettering excelled at school, receiving education at two of the most prestigious private schools in Telamon. He went on to study Law at the Academie Normale Superieur, an exclusive Catholic private university, where he received First Class Honours. Kettering trained as a Barrister, and served in the Lirona State Justice System for ten years. He proved himself as something of a judicial conservative, emphasising the necessity for a tougher stance on crime and longer punishments. He ran for the post of District Attorney, but was unsuccessful in his bid. With the death of his father, Kettering inherited Kettering Gold Mining, and the position of CEO. Under Kterring, the company grew by a considerable margin, and expanded internationally. Many believed that Kettering's diret management style, and belief in devolution of power was critical to the company's success. Kettering mixed in the same social circles as Kristian Donson, and was an early supporter of the Radical Party, Kettering Gold Mining fast becoming a major donator to party funds. After incumbent Petrovskaya-Guillaume announced she would not be running for President again, the right-wing of the party quickly championed Kettering for the position. Kettering is a fiscal libertarian, and believes in limiting the role of the state in economic affairs. He describes himself as a 'minarchist', and has been cited as saying 'the private sector has 40% effiency on the state in 90% of affairs'. He is also a social moderate, and believes in sensible restrictions in notable excesses. He says, "While we should all be free to live our own lives, I find it a terrifying prospect that the state should have no say in the moral practice of the nation...morality is perhaps the only role the State has a right to interfere in". Kettering won the Presidential election, and in his Inauguration speech emphasised fiscal neutrality, co-operation and an emphasis on prosperity as his key concerns. After following the success of his predecessor Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume attempted to capitalise on her gain and push through several privatisation measures, while maintaining Petrovskaya-Guillaume's policy of co-operation between left and right. Kettering was unsuccessful in proposing three new cabinets, blocked by the TACP's majority share in the coalition vote, and this spelled the weakness of his presidency. While vainly working alongside Finance Minister Fieren Goldmark to gather support for his privatisation reforms, he was unable to prevent the calling of an early election. Infuriated by the weakness of his position and the polarisation of politics, Thomas Kettering refused to stand for re-election. Umberto Caccini, Leader of the Radical Party, did not field a replacement, and instead support the TACP's bid for presidency. VICTORIOUS: 54,562,684 votes - 57.05% - 1st place, endorsed by the United Socialist Peoples Party Notable Speeches Excerpt from the inauguration speech of Natalya Petrovskaya-Guillaume as President of the Republic of Telamon: "My friends, the people of Telamon, As your next president, I will endeavour to uphold the beliefs that I hold most dear. I am not an educated woman, but politics is something that comes natural to me; it is in my blood. I was not born into lofty surroundings - my family were immigrants that came to Telamon for its fairplay attitude and great opportunities. In this vein, I wish to make this my key priority: a fair system of government, a fair treatment for all, a fair deal for everyone. This is no socialistic New Deal, this is no conservative Tough Deal: this is a Radical Fair Deal! I wish to open my hands to my friends and my enemies; there is nothing to hide from me. I will view it with all my wisdom and my diligence; if it is for the good of this nation, if it is fair, then I will work with you, strive with you, hope with you. In my hands, you can trust." List of Leaders and Deputy Leaders 1st Leadership Party Leader: Kristian Donson ' ''2550 - 2560 Deputy Leader: None Interrim Leadership Acting-Party Leader: '''Nora Paxman 2560-2561 Acting-Deputy Leader: Derek Swanson 2560-2561 2nd Leadership Party Leader: Umberto Caccini 2561- present Deputy Leader: Fieren Goldmark 2565- present